


Somebody To Love

by lxdzxppxlin



Series: Serena X Jimmy One-shots [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1975, Backstage, Couch Sex, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, jimmy's being somewhat dominant here i guess, kinda sexc though, mmmyes a steamy oneshot, my first time doing a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdzxppxlin/pseuds/lxdzxppxlin
Summary: The 19-year-old girlfriend of Jimmy Page, Serena, goes to a Led Zeppelin concert, only to end up having a little fun with him backstage during Bonzo's performance of Moby Dick.*major smut warning*
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Serena X Jimmy One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736428
Kudos: 10





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write write one shots, but I guess I decided to give it a shot on here. Hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> Anyways, this features somewhat of an OC of mine, a playful, somewhat seductive teen, Serena.

Right as Serena entered the venue, excitement was the primary thing she felt. Jimmy had decided to bring her with to a concert in Los Angeles, and Serena gladly agreed to go. Being Jimmy's girlfriend, she went wherever he went most of the time, and was always willing to accompany Jimmy, Robert, Jonesy, and Bonzo during tours and recording sessions, and concerts. The concerts were probably Serena's favorite to go to, but especially because of a particular reason.

When Bonzo would start performing _Moby Dick_ , Serena would often sneak backstage to hang out with Jimmy. Most of the time, it was just plain, simple hanging out. Other times, Jimmy felt like doing something else besides hanging out, which was usually sex most of the time. Serena didn't mind it, though. Going backstage to see Jimmy during _Moby Dick_ was Serena's favorite thing to do. 

Once the concert began and the band launched into _Dazed and Confused_ , Serena found it difficult to not keep her eyes off of Jimmy. She always usually couldn't take her eyes off him most of the time. During concerts, she was always usually staring at him, but she was definitely not the only one. Serena knew there was probably a myriad of girls trying desperately to get their eyes off of Jimmy, but it seemed impossible for them to. Serena would always end up blushing when Jimmy caught her staring at him, and it was frequently that he would do that during concerts. Serena was certain Jimmy acted differently onstage when she was around, and it seemed he was often trying to impress her.

During the violin bow solo, Serena found herself almost completely in a trance. Jimmy playing guitar with a violin bow onstage was a very mesmerizing experience for her, and she wasn't exactly sure why. 

_Well, Jimmy himself is mesmerizing anyway._

Typical for Zeppelin's live performances, the violin bow solo lasted longer than it did on the recording itself, but Serena didn't care. The long solos were also one of her favorite things about the concerts. She could probably watch Jimmy play a guitar solo for _hours_ and never get tired, or bored.

Eventually, the song was over, and the next song was _How Many More Times_ , another one of Serena's favorites, particularly because of the guitar solo as well. Jimmy would occasionally glance at her during the performance of the song, which brought a small smile to Serena's face. Further into the concert, though, Serena was hoping for _Moby Dick_ to eventually be next. After _Tangerine_ and _Bron-Y-Aur Stomp_ , Jimmy and Jonesy played the intro for _Moby Dick_ , before disappearing backstage with Robert, and Bonzo started to drum away.

_Finally._

Serena glanced around, making sure no one was able to notice her, before she quickly sneaked backstage, looking around for Jimmy's dressing room, which is where he usually was most of the time. Serena eventually found it, and headed inside, closing the door. The first thing she noticed was Jimmy laying on the couch, smoking a cigarette. When he noticed Serena, he sat up.

"Well, hello." He said, a smile forming on his face. It was the typical charming smile that made Serena's knees go weak, but it wasn't only her knees that went weak after seeing that smile. It was definitely every other female fan of Led Zeppelin.

"Hey." Serena managed to say. 

"So, are you just going to stand there?" Jimmy asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Maybe." Serena answered in a smug tone, watching as Jimmy put out his cigarette in an ashtray, and got a bottle of Jack Daniel's, before sitting back down. 

"What's the smug voice for?" Jimmy asked, now smirking a little. 

"You should know." was Serena's only answer.

Jimmy actually appeared thoughtful for a few moments, and his smirk reappeared. 

"Oh, I know. This is about you visiting me backstage, isn't it?"

Serena nodded. Jimmy drank down some Jack Daniel's, before making eye contact with Serena again. 

"Yeah, I think I know what you want." He said, his smirk remaining. "We've done this before." 

Serena walked over to Jimmy, and went to sit on his lap, straddling him. 

"Well, we might as well get started, _Mr. Pa_ —"

Before Serena could even finish her sentence, Jimmy kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, but Serena knew it would eventually escalate. She was all too familiar with this process.

Serena ran her hands through Jimmy's dark hair as her and Jimmy's breathing became slightly heavier. Eventually, the kiss started to become more intense. Jimmy and Serena's breathing became more heavy, and Serena parted her mouth a little, allowing Jimmy to deepen the kiss. She liked having Jimmy take charge of things. He was the dominant type, so Serena would let him take charge anyway.

As the kiss deepened, Serena let a small moan escape her, causing Jimmy to pull her closer into him. She could feel her heart pounding, and could feel Jimmy starting to harden. As they kissed, Serena started to slowly grind against him, causing his breathing to hitch.

"I know you like that." Serena murmured.

Serena had known that was Jimmy's favorite thing when they kissed like this. She knew it was a turn-on for him, so she would do it when things started escalating when they would make out. Jimmy would usually snap after that, and his dominant side would show. So far, he hadn't yet, which added some suspense. Serena didn't know what he would do.

Jimmy's hand started to travel up Serena's shirt, and then he started to kiss her neck, making Serena's breathing hitch.

"Oh God, James." She whispered. 

"I know that feels good to you." Jimmy said.

_You're not wrong._

Then, Jimmy quickly removed Serena's shirt, throwing it on the floor, and then he pinned her against the couch, getting on top of her. He removed her shorts, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Well, looks like your other side decided to come out and play." Serena said, smirking. 

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, I need to let out my pent-up adrenaline." 

"Whatever you say."

Jimmy roughly kissed Serena, and pulled her underwear to the side. She could hear Jimmy undoing his trousers, and he was eventually inside her. Serena gasped a little as he started to slowly thrust into her.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Jimmy growled. " _Don't_ make a single sound, and if you do, you lose."

"W-what happens if I make a s-sound?" Serena asked. 

"Then I'm not letting you come unless you fucking _beg_."

"O-okay."

Serena didn't know how it would be possible for her to make even the smallest sound, but even if she did make just a tiny sound, that would be enough for Jimmy to push her to the edge. 

As Jimmy thrusted into her, Serena could hear him groan "Oh, God...". She knew there was something about her that turned on Jimmy, and she guaranteed it was just her body. She had been told she had a perfect body that was appealing to men, but Serena didn't care. Jimmy seemed to, though. Serena knew her body was definitely appealing to Jimmy, at least. 

Serena felt the urge to let a moan escape her as she felt Jimmy hitting that special spot of hers, but she knew she had to keep quiet. She bit her lip to try to fight back the moan. 

"Remember what I said." Jimmy then whispered. " _Don't_ make a sound, no matter how badly you want to."

Jimmy started to kiss Serena's neck, and Serena tried to fight back a gasp, or even a simple breath hitch. Any sound she made would make Jimmy tease her, and she knew that. She had to be completely silent. The overwhelming amount of pleasure was by no means helpful, and she just wanted to make at least one small sound of pleasure, but she couldn't. Serena felt a whimper starting to rise, but she had to hold it back. 

Eventually, Jimmy's pace started to quicken, and his thrusts became deeper. He pulled Serena closer into him, and she could feel his grip getting stronger. Their breathing both became heavier, and Serena was desperate for being able to make a sound. 

"J-James..."

"What was that?" Jimmy then asked. 

_Shit._

A smirk then formed on Jimmy's face. "I told you not to make a sound, didn't I?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, you know what happens, then."

Jimmy continued to thrust, and his breathing started becoming ragged. Serena could feel a tightness in her abdomen, and she knew what was happening. Jimmy wouldn't let her experience her favorite kind of high. 

"You can't come until you're fucking _begging_ for me to let you." Jimmy snarled. 

Right when Serena felt she was about to reach her end, Jimmy slowed down his thrusts, preventing her from doing so. 

Once Serena felt the tightness disappear, Jimmy continued to deeply thrust into her, his grip on her hips getting stronger again. 

"Oh, fuck..." 

Serena felt the tightness return to her abdomen, and Jimmy started to slow down again, his eyes closing in ecstasy. 

"J-Jimmy...p-please..."

Serena felt the tightness again, and looked into Jimmy's eyes. 

"P-please."

"Say 'please' without stuttering."

Serena swallowed before speaking again. 

" _Please_."

"Very well."

Jimmy returned to his normal speed, and Serena felt the tightness becoming stronger, and eventually, she came, letting out a whimper.

"S-shit." Jimmy hissed as he started to lose his rhythm.

Serena could tell Jimmy was reaching his end too, and she knew it wouldn't be long. 

"Oh, God." Jimmy groaned. "Serena..."

Serena felt Jimmy come inside of her a few seconds later, filling her with his seed, but he didn't stop thrusting. 

"I'm not going to stop, until you're begging me to." He growled. 

Serena wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck, staring into his now-open green eyes. There was a different look in them. She could see all of the lust and desire he had for her. She knew Jimmy was madly infatuated with her, and remembered how it only took a few days for them to get together. 

Eventually, Jimmy came again, as did Serena, and after the third time, she started to feel tears forming in her eyes. 

"P-please. I can't take it...I can't take it anymore."

"Hm?" 

Serena knew what Jimmy was doing. Whenever she would stutter like this during intense sex, Jimmy would always force her to speak coherently, even if it was difficult for her. 

"I can't...I can't handle it anymore. P-please."

"You're still not speaking clearly, darling."

Serena swallowed, trying to get herself together before speaking again, trying to fight off the tears caused by the overstimulation.

"I can't handle it anymore." She said. "I think we both got what we wanted."

Jimmy's thrusts started to slow down, until they stopped completely. Serena and him were both breathing heavily, and it took a while for them both to wind down.

Serena then smiled. "Well, you'll probably be back onstage soon." She said. "Guarantee Bonzo's almost done with his drumming."

"Yeah, I might as well be prepared for the next song."


End file.
